


You Should Do That Again

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: RTTE - After both having bad dreams, Hiccup and Astrid decide to take a walk around the Edge.





	You Should Do That Again

“Toothless...” Hiccup and his dragon were ready to fire. 

“Ryker...” Viggo had his sword too close to the Buffalord. 

“No!” Hiccup shouted as the sword cut through the dragon’s neck, killing it. 

Viggo laughed as him and his men walked away from the dragon. The Buffalord was dead. Astrid’s only hope was dead. 

Hiccup looked over at the girl as she began to cough, she didn’t have long left. Tears made their way down Hiccup’s face as his heart broke. He had failed. 

Before anything else could unfold, the boy woke. He sat up and placed his hand on the bridge of his nose. Hiccup had been having this same dream every night since the events of the Buffalord and Scourge of Odin. 

It had been a week. One week since that dreadful day. 

Just like every other night that week, Hiccup left his hut with Toothless following close behind. 

The chilly night air would help to clear his head. 

“We’re gonna beat this. I promise you, Astrid. You just have to keep fighting and hold on. You need to stay with us. I can’t imagine a world without you in it.” Hiccup said, while carrying Astrid. 

She was dying and she knew it. She couldn’t even hold her head up long enough to reply to the sweet things that Hiccup had just told her. 

There was so much she wanted to say but she just couldn’t find the energy. 

She was having a hard time following what was unfolding in front of her. But then she heard Hiccup scream “NO!” She opened her eyes long enough to see that Viggo had killed the Buffalord. Her only hope. 

She closed her eyes, knowing what was next to come. 

The girl woke up. How many times was she going to have this same dream? 

Astrid put on her boots and made her way outside. A stroll around the Edge in the middle of the night would always help clear her head. 

She was about to walk down to the beach but changed direction when she spotted a certain auburn haired boy walking along the forest. 

Hiccup was just walking around with no destination in mind, a few thousand different thoughts flying through his head. 

What if he had lost Astrid?

Gods, he would never forgive himself for not being able to save her. He would never get over it. 

Now that Astrid has been such a huge part of his life these last few years, what would he do without her? 

He really was too close to finding out.

“I can’t imagine a life without you in it, either.” Astrid had told him later that night. His heart almost burst out of his chest as soon as those words left her mouth. He couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot the whole flight home. 

The boy was standing at the edge of one of the cliffs looking over the ocean, the light from the moon reflecting off the water. 

He was about to turn around and head back to his hut when something, or someone, pushed him from behind.

“Oh, gods!” He screamed as he swung his arms, trying to catch his balance and not fall off the cliff and straight to his death. 

Astrid was laughing hysterically. 

“Why would you do that?” Hiccup asked once his heart starting beating again. 

“You were so deep in your thoughts you didn’t even hear me when I called your name!” She was still laughing. 

“You wouldn’t be laughing if I had died!” Hiccup tried to keep a straight face but Astrid’s laugh was just so contagious. He ended up chuckling along with her. 

“What are you doing up?” She asked once their fits of laughter had died down.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Hiccup replied. 

“I asked first.” 

Hiccup didn’t answer right away, “You know...Toothless and I just thought it was a beautiful night for a stroll.” He raised his arms and gestured to the night around him. 

“You sure about that?” She pointed to the snoring dragon behind them.

“What are you doing up?” He asked her, taking the focus off of him. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” She told him truthfully.

“You alright?” Hiccup asked, worriedly.

“Yes, Hiccup, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

“Yeah...me too.” He admitted, placing his hand on the back of his neck. 

“Viggo?” She asked. 

“Yeah, that’s part of it.”

“What’s the other part?” She stepped closer to him and he avoided making eye contact with the girl. She bent down, making him look her in the eye, “You can tell me anything, Hiccup.” 

He took a deep breath, “That day, I don’t think I had ever been so scared.” He didn’t have to mention the day. She knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“Scared of what?” Astrid asked. 

“Losing you.” He said quietly. 

There was a moment of silence.

“You didn’t.” 

“I know. But I was so close to losing you, Astrid. I keep thinking about what would’ve happened if I had lost you and then I keep having these dreams about it.” This got Astrid’s attention. “I kept thinking about all the things that I would never get to say to you and do with you.” 

“What do you need to say to me?” She could feel heat rising to her cheeks and was thankful it was still dark out. 

Hiccup didn’t answer and his heart began to beat out of his chest. When else was he going to get the most perfect opportunity to say what he has been wanting to say? Here they were, alone. No one was going to interrupt them and no one was around to eavesdrop on them.

Hiccup took a deep breath, “I meant what I said, how I can’t imagine a world without you in it.” He stepped closer and took her hands in his. “You’re so important to me in so many ways, Astrid.”

He squeezed their hands and Astrid smiled. 

“I know you meant what you said, Hiccup. I meant what I said too, every bit of it.” 

Hiccup’s heart was beating so fast now, he was sure that Astrid could hear it. He knew what he had to do now so he lowered his head and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face as he pressed his lips on hers, gently. 

The kiss didn’t last long and Hiccup pulled away, nervous all of a sudden. 

He finally kisses me and it hardly even lasts a second, Astrid thought to herself. 

Their faces were still very close, so she whispered, “I think you should do that again.”

Hiccup wasn’t expecting this and he pulled back a little in surprise. 

“What-” 

“Hiccup, shut up and kiss me. It better be longer this time.” She interrupted him before he could say something stupid and completely ruin the moment. 

He smiled, lowered his head, and pressed his lips against hers for the second time tonight. But this time his arms ended wrapped around the girl’s waist, pulling her closer. Astrid’s arms eventually made their way around the boys neck and a hand tangled in his hair. 

Neither knew how long the kiss had lasted, but once they both pulled away, the two were breathing hard and trying to catch their breath. Hiccup rested his forehead against Astrid’s and his thumb was rubbing soothing circles into her waist. 

Astrid untangled her fingers from his hair and placed her hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating quickly. 

“I should have done that a long time ago.” Hiccup chuckled. 

“Yes, you should have.” 

The two were still pressed close together, neither one wanting to move away from the other. 

After another moment, Astrid yawned. 

Hiccup raised his head, took the hand on his chest and kissed it before intertwining their fingers. 

“We should probably get back and get some rest.” Hiccup said. 

Astrid nodded, so he woke his dragon and the two began to walk back, hand in hand. 

When they reached the girl’s hut, Hiccup asked, “Astrid, what does this mean?” He gestured between the two of them with his free hand. 

Astrid smiled, “I think you know what it means.” She raised her head and kissed the boy on the cheek. “Goodnight, Hiccup.”

Astrid opened her door and walked in. She heard Hiccup say, “Goodnight, milady,” before the door shut behind her. 

The two slept soundly the rest of the night, the dream never making its way into their sleeping minds ever again.


End file.
